


Office Politics

by Sun-Moon-and-Talia (SMT)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Office AU, Smut, Snark, hannaweek, tsundere redheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMT/pseuds/Sun-Moon-and-Talia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Bad Luck and Bad Deeds”: Modern/Office au. Anna’s convinced that Hans’ attempts to get rid of her are motivated by something far more personal than job performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> It's hanna week on tumblr, so I wrote some filth! It is important that you know the working title for this piece was "Saved by the Fuck" (my soul cannot be saved I am too far gone)

“You know why you’re here, don’t you?” He didn’t up look up from his paperwork when she entered his office, apparently he was just  _so_  busy that he couldn’t even grace her with his full attention to reprimand her.

“Uhhh,” She wasn’t really quite sure. Westergaard always seemed to be yelling at her for  _something_ , and it always seemed to be something weird or unreasonable. Who knows what she’d done  _this time_ to piss him off? “Not…really?”

“Of course you don’t,” He sighed, taking off his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. “You never pay  _attention,_  do you Laandvik?”

Anna felt the blood rush to her face as her hands balled into fists. What was  _with_  this guy? He’d done nothing but snipe at her since she’d started! How did he even manage to get so high up with such a terrible attitude? Or was she the only person he picked on? Anna couldn’t help but suspect that he had something against her, but with no solid proof, there was nothing she could do about it.

“I pay plenty of attention!  _You_  just seem to have a habit of criticising me when there’s no need!”

“So you slacking off work to piss around with Bjorgman is something I should be praising, is it?”

“We don’t mess around any more than anyone else in the place!”

“Is that so? Well how come every time I see someone doing something they shouldn’t, it always happens to be you two?”

She shrugged. “Bad timing?”

He sighed again before leaning back in his seat to study her. “I’m not quite sure that your flippant attitude properly compliments the company,”

“Wait, what?”

“I think we’re going to have to let you go,” He sounded so  _terribly_  regretful, but Anna couldn’t miss the malicious glee in his eyes as he tapped the end of his pen against his chin. His stupid, overly-large chin, Anna couldn’t help but add mentally.

“‘We’re’? ‘ _We’re’_? Oh no, this is all on  _you_! Don’t pretend there’s been some unanimous boardroom decision over this, when this is really just  _you_  and the fact that you’ve had it out for me since the day I started! I don’t even know what I’ve  _done_  to make you hate me so much, but you can’t just  _fire_  me because of it!! This is unfair dismissal!”

He was smirking now. “Are you accusing me of being unfairly biased against you?”

“Yes,” She folded her arms, resolutely meeting his gaze. “I am.”

“Does this mean that you wish to file a… _complaint_  against me?”

“If that’s what it takes,”

He said nothing, merely raising his eyebrows and ducking to open one of the drawers at his desk. He pulled out a wad of papers before looking back to Anna. “I have the paperwork right here,” He put the forms on the desk and slid it over to her. “Probably best get it done as soon as possible. The sooner it’s finished, the sooner these ridiculous notions can be overturned and the sooner we can be rid of you.”

Anna felt her blood boil as she reached out to take the papers, fighting the urge to do something that most definitely  _would_  get her fired.  She couldn’t resist answering back, however. “More like the sooner we can be rid of  _you_  – once everyone sees that you’re letting a personal grudge affect your work you’ll be out of here like  _that._ ”

He looked amused. “There’s nothing for people to see. Just because you’re not used to being treated as anything other than the spoilt princess you are doesn’t mean I’m treating you unfairly,”

_Spoilt princess_? That’s it, she had to leave now.  _Right_  now, before she actually committed homicide right here in this office. Giving Hans one last glare, she turned on her heel, making her way back to the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

She stopped, confused, before pivoting to face him. “I’m going back to my desk to fill these out,”

“Do you think I’m going to let you out there with that? Where you can conspire with Bjorgman? Who knows what fanciful tales you two will concoct. No, best you fill them out in here, where I can keep an eye on you,”

“You  _can’t_  be serious.”

“If you keep up with the attitude, then you’ll be filling them out on the train home,”

“ _What_?”

“Either you play nice or I’ll have you thrown out by security. You’re actually pretty lucky that I’m even giving you the chance to fill these in here at all.”

“Oh, you are  _so_  full of it -”

“Now, now,” He tsked. “This is exactly the sort of thing you’re getting into trouble for already – not doing what you’re told then getting lippy when you’re called out on it,”

“That’s not true!”

“Look, Laandvik, I could sit and argue with you all day, but unlike you, I actually  _care_ about my work. Now you either shut up and fill in the forms or you go home and issue a complaint from there. Your choice.”

Anna sighed, defeated. “What am I supposed to write on? The only desk in here is yours,”

“I don’t mind sharing,” He raised an eyebrow and swept his hand to indicate the free space. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Anna wondered if “always fucking with me” was a valid complaint she could actually make against this asshole. It actually probably would be, if she could think of a professional enough way to word it.

“Actually, I think I’ll stand,” She replied coolly.

Wait. Did she…did she just give up a seat to make some sort of point? Oh god, she’d been in here for all of five minutes and his assholery was already rubbing off on her.

“If that’s what you’d prefer,” He looked a little mystified, so maybe it had been worth it if it meant she’s messed with him, even if only a little bit.

“It is,” she said, moving back towards him to drop the papers on the desk. “Do you have a pen I could use?”

“Only if you promise to give it back,”

“Are you accusing me of stealing office equipment now? Is this another imaginary thing I’ve done?” Actually, Anna  _had_  snuck home quite a few pens. And maybe a stapler. And that holepunch she’d found under her desk. But it wasn’t like anyone  _missed_  them or anything. She was certain of that.

“I didn’t say that at all. Now why would your first reaction be to get defensive, hmm? Are you feeling  _guilty_  about something, Anna?”

Fuck. He’d used her first name. He knew. She was busted. How did he even know? _How?_ Everyone stole pens from the office.  _Everyone_!  _He_  probably even did, and god knows how much more than the rest of them he was earning.

“Well?” He was leaning forward now, chin resting on his hand as he peered up at her. Anna felt her heart lurch as her eyes met his, wondering when exactly the atmosphere had become so charged.

She mentally shook herself, reminding her that he was doing it again – fucking with her. Why did he always do this? She’d so desperately wanted to get on with everyone when she’d first started work here, and had made an extra effort to be as friendly as she could to everyone – especially Hans. She’d reasoned that it could hardly hurt to get into her boss’ good books, especially considering how attractive he was. For some reason though, he’s always been very distant, except to make jabs at her whenever an opportunity presented itself. It had been yet another annoying reminder to Anna that someone having freckles didn’t guarantee that they’d be a nice person.

“Well, nothing. I’m hardly going to steal from you when you’re already trying to fire me as it is. I’m not going to give you an  _excuse_  to hate me.”

“I’m not really sure why you think that I hate you,” He said, plucking a biro from his desk tidy and holding it out to her.

Either he was being deliberately obtuse or this guy genuinely didn’t know how rude he was being to her. In all honestly, Anna wasn’t quite sure which option she preferred. Frowning at him, she took the pen, leaning down to scribble in the corner of the form to make sure it worked – it did. Glancing back up to thank him, her eyes locked with his, though he quickly looked away, turning to shuffle some papers instead. That was weird – he wasn’t usually one to get flustered so easily.

Looking back to the form, Anna suddenly realised that she had made a grave mistake in refusing the seat he’d offered her. No wonder he’d looked away so quickly – from this angle, he had a perfect view down her shirt. Oh god, why, today of all days, hadn’t she picked something with a higher neckline? What should she do? Accept the chair after all? No, she could imagine how smug he’d look if she did. Could she perhaps adjust her blouse, so it covered more of her up? Not without drawing unnecessary attention to it…

Hans got to his feet, thankfully solving Anna’s predicament for the moment. Was it possible that he was actually being nice for a change? She would have liked to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he’d probably moved so she couldn’t add “sexual harassment” to her list of complaints.

Oh, right. The forms. The quicker they were done, the quicker she could leave. She’d just finished filling in her department when the room dimmed suddenly. She looked up, irritated, to see Hans by the window, closing the blinds.

“Do you  _mind_?” Didn’t he say he had  _work_  to do? Surely he should be doing something more important than trying to piss her off.

“The sun’s reflecting off the screen,” He gestured towards his computer, before closing the next blind.

“Oh,”

“You know, not  _everything_  I do is a personal attack against you.”

“No, just  _almost_  everything,”

“If that’s the way you feel, then I’d hate to see your reaction to me going  _all out_ ,” He braced his hands against the desk, smirking down at her as she peered up at him.

God, how did he manage to still be so attractive from this angle? She quickly straightened up, so that they were eye-to-eye again, and crossed her arms.

“ _If_  you don’t mind, I’m actually trying to fill these in, and I’d  _appreciate_  it if you would leave me in peace to get on with it,”

“God forbid I break the princess’ precious concentration,” He sneered, his usually arrogant tone managing to sound almost suggestive at such close proximity. Her mouth suddenly dry, Anna swallowed before replying, hoping that it hadn’t been too obvious.

“Oh, so is this an example of you going  _all out_ , is it?” She was pleased to hear that she managed to sound almost as condescending as he did, considering how hard her heart was starting to thump in response to their stand-off.

“Not quite,” He leaned closer, making it difficult for Anna to look anywhere but straight into his eyes, which were narrowed dangerously. “Though I’m sure it can be arranged if you’re that desperate to see it,”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass,” She matched his sneer with one of her own, silently congratulating herself on how well she was coping. If this had happened a few years ago when she was younger, she would have certainly tripped over her words by now.

“Then perhaps it would be prudent for you to focus on your actions instead of mine.” He glanced down at the neglected forms on the desk between them.

Thankful for the excuse to break eye contact, she returned to the papers, her agitation causing her handwriting to appear much more jagged than usual. She heard his grandiose chair creak as Hans sat back down and saw him shift around some papers from the corner of her eye. Damn, she was right back where she started with him basically at eye level with her cleavage.

God, he could be ogling her right now, and she’d have no idea. What was she supposed to do? Keep glancing to make sure he wasn’t? What if she glanced up to see that he  _was_? What then? She shivered a little at the thought, pressing her thighs together to try and supress how shamefully wet the thought made her. She could feel herself blushing and she could only pray that he wouldn’t notice.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, save for the odd sigh and rustle of papers, Anna doing her best to focus on coherently filling out the papers in front of her instead of the man in front of her and where he may or may not be looking. She couldn’t help but squirm again when she heard him release a particularly loud huff of air; the slightest little thing at this proximity put her on edge, each gesture only provoking her further, she was wound so tight with tension. God, this was  _ridiculous._  He hated her guts, and she was hardly fond of him – so why was he managing to have such an effect on her?

“Anna,”

She looked up, hoping he hadn’t noticed how much she was shifting around. God, what if he could  _smell_  her? She bit her lip at the thought, dismayed to find that the very idea was only making her wetter.

“Did you want the aircon turned on?”

“What?”

“You’re looking a little…flushed,” He leaned forward a little, smiling slightly. “Not too  _hot_ for you in here, is it?”

It was almost as if he  _knew_ ; almost as if he knew and was using it as yet another excuse to taunt her. On the other hand, she was terribly red – perhaps it was a sincere question for once. What a lovely change of pace that would be.

“Actually, having the aircon on would be  _great_  right about now,” She looked back down again, keen to avoid any more eye contact than was strictly necessary.

“Very well,”

She glanced over as he stood, her jaw dropping open when she saw the sizeable bulge pushing against the front of his trousers, exactly at Anna’s eye-level. Either he didn’t notice her reaction or he ignored it, casually walking around the side of the desk and behind her to the controls situated near the door.

Anna felt herself relax slightly as the machinery whirred into life, blowing mercifully cool air down upon her. It was okay. It was fine. She just happened to be in her boss’ office, filling out a complaint form against him whist they were both inexplicably aroused. No biggie.

When Hans didn’t immediately return to his desk, it suddenly occurred to Anna that she was in the same position as earlier  _yet again_. Here she was, bent over a desk with Hans standing right behind her probably getting a good eyeful, and considering what she’d seen as he’d walked past, this was looking more like a certainty than a fantastical possibility.

Yet again, instead of the thought repulsing her, as it should have done, it only served to agitate her further. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her stomach to help subdue her the sensations brewing inside her, but it did little to help. As if to mock her efforts, a drop of moisture begin to trickle down the inside of her thigh; Anna froze, terrified of what would happen if it were to fall beneath her hemline for Hans to see.

Uttering a silent prayer, Anna shifted slightly, crossing one leg behind the other in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. Breathing a sigh of relief, Anna desperately tried to gather what was left of her concentration so she could finish this damn form and get the hell out of there.

“So, how’s it going?” The voice came from right next to her, startling her – even more so when she realised his crotch was there,  _right there_  beside her.

“Great!” She kept her eyes glued to the paper in front of her, not really seeing it at all. “It’s going great. Fantastic. Yeah.”

“Really?” Because you don’t seem to be writing much. Not  _stuck_  are you?”

“I’m thinking,” She snapped, still refusing to turn her head, for fear of being faced with _that_  again.

“Do your complaints even have any basis if you’re having to think this hard about them?” He didn’t seem to care that she wasn’t bothering to look up, turning so he could perch on the edge of the desk next to her. Just what sort of game was he playing with her?

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to think so hard if you’d leave me in peace,”

He chuckled. “And maybe you’d be able to think if you didn’t let yourself become distracted,”

“And what’s  _that_  supposed to mean?” Irritated, she straightened up, frowning at his smug expression.

“I think you know  _exactly_  what I mean,” He smirked and leaned back on the desk, his arms folded. “Come now, we both know what it is you’ve been thinking about instead of concentrating on those forms.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She willed herself to keep her eyes locked with his, she couldn’t afford to accidentally let herself glance down.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you do,” He got up, circling around her so she was effectively trapped between him and the desk. She took a step backwards, having to stop when she felt the back of her thighs hit solid wood.

“Got a proposition for you, Laandvik,” He stepped closer, negating the distance she’d tried to put between them. “How’d you like to keep your job  _and_  take care of the mess you’ve gotten yourself into under that skirt?”

She gaped at him. “ _What_? Are you suggesting I  _fuck_  you so I can keep my job?” She waved the papers she was clutching in front of him. “Looks like I can add  _sexual harassment_  to these too,”

“That would imply that this is  _unwanted_. Come on, Laandvik – you’ve been blushing and twitching and breathing heavily for the past twenty minutes, sneaking oh-so-subtle glances at me when you think I’m not looking.”

“So not only are you a pervert, but a  _deluded_  pervert at that,”

“Oh, really?” Grabbing her wrist, he jammed a hand under her skirt, swiping a finger against her slit through the damp fabric of her drawers. Anna couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped her, flushing deeply as Hans withdrew his hand, bringing it up between them to display his glistening fingers, a self-satisfied smile playing across his lips. “Just as I thought,”

Anna found herself unable to speak, finding no words to deny what was right in front of her.

“Now I wonder what it is you’ve been thinking about in order to make yourself so wet,” He looked curiously at his fingers again, seeming to really mull the question over. “I  _do_ hope it’s not the paperwork,”

She should pull away, pull away right now and  _leave_ …but there was something electric about his touch, something that made her crave more.

“What’s the matter, Anna? Cat got your tongue?”

She shivered at the way his mouth seemed to caress her name, at the intense look in his eyes as they bored into hers, time seeming to stretch as his lips inched towards hers, as if he were waiting for her to stop him.

The touch of his lips was much gentler than she’d expected, but as she responded, hands clutching at his back, his kisses grew deeper, more urgent. A hand reached back to fist in her hair as the other found the small of her back, pulling her to him.

She wasn’t even aware that she’d lifted a leg to wrap around him until she felt his hand on her skin, gently smoothing along her thigh before roughly squeezing her plump posterior. He groaned into her mouth as her fingers tugged at the hair at his collar, her other hand untucking his shirt so she could scratch at his bare skin.

Breaking the kiss, he pushed her back against the desk, his hands beginning to work at the buttons of her dress shirt. Breathing heavily, Anna clutched at the desk for support as Hans parted the fabric at her chest and drank in the sight of her freckled skin.

“Oh, Anna…” His tone was almost reverent as he pulled the cup of her bra over, revealing a hardened nipple, just aching to be taken into his mouth. He did not disappoint, his tongue wetly scraping across her sensitive skin as she arched into him, a reverent moan of her own escaping her lips. She shuddered as his teeth grazed her skin, bolts of pleasure weakening her knees. Feeling her tremble beneath him, Hans hooked his hands behind her thighs, lifting Anna to perch on the edge of the desk, legs dangling as she tangled her hands in his hair, crushing his face against her chest. She felt him laugh, his tongue dancing against her, obviously amused at how firmly she held him in place.

“You know, Laandvik,” He didn’t quite move away from her breast, his lips still teasing her as he spoke. “There are other things I could do with my tongue, if you’d be so kind as to release my hair,”

At his words, she unclenched her fists, embarrassed at how tightly she’d been pulling his hair.

“S-sorry,” She bit her lip and smiled, eyes quickly darting away when she looked down to see him gazing up at her expectantly, so close that she could have counted his freckles, had she the motivation to try.

He merely smirked and moved lower, stopping briefly to flick his tongue in her navel.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She bit the inside of her cheek, desperately wishing it was Hans’ neck.

He laughed again, hitching her skirt up to her waist and coaxing her thighs further apart. As soon as Anna had shimmied off her underwear, he dove straight in, sucking and lapping at her clit. His sideburns brushed against her inner thigh as he worked; Anna had thought it weird for someone his age to have them, but at this moment she couldn’t help but wonder if he’d grown them for this very purpose.

As he pleasured her with his tongue, Anna was dimly aware that she was probably dripping onto the desk, but she couldn’t bring herself to care; in fact, she got some twisted sense of satisfaction from it – this would forever be the desk Hans Westergaard, her  _boss,_ had eaten her out on. Even if he went back on his word and fired her, the desk, and all the memories that went with it, would still remain. The alternative idea of him buying a whole new desk because of it was terribly delicious, and she couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh at the thought, though it quickly turned into a moan as he continued to nibble at her most sensitive areas.

When she started to buck against him, her head tipped back in rapture, she felt his hands start to squeeze at her thighs, dragging his nails across the skin in an effort to help finish her off. Anna cried out, the heat low in her belly matched by the hot anger in her chest that he had somehow known  _exactly_  what to do, exactly how to please her, as if he had her all figured out. But even as she thought this, his tongue rasped against her in just the right spot and Anna found her anger swept away by the waves of her release, pleasure bleeding in where frustration had been only seconds ago.

She slowly uncurled herself from around him, keenly aware that she had just been shouting his name moments ago. Still breathing heavily, she opened her eyes only to find him looking up at her and grinning.

“Enjoy yourself?”

Anna blushed furiously, not sure how to reply. Everything about this situation was so  _awkward_. But on the other hand, Hans was  _gorgeous_ , so she supposed it evened out in one way or another.

“Very much so, I found your performance to be…  _satisfactory_ ,” She echoed a phrase she’d heard him use before, on more than one occasion.

He shook his head, his grin seeming less smug and more amused. “I’m glad. After all – I don’t want you to add ‘lousy fuck’ to those complaint forms,”

“I suppose I should get rid of those if I’m keeping my job…That is,” She narrowed her eyes. “Unless you go back on your word,”

He got to his feet, palms held up in surrender. “Wouldn’t dream of it! I think you’ll find I’m a man of my word,”

“Oh really?”

“Really. Although,” He paused. “We haven’t actually fucked yet. I could still fire you, you know,” His tone was teasing, and Anna couldn’t help but play along.

“And I’d walk away with the knowledge that the person who’d just fired me had eaten me out on his work desk.” She swung her leg playfully. “Seems like a lot of effort for you to go to just to do what you were going to anyway,”

“True. I suppose we’d best get on with the agreement, then. A  _terrible_  chore I know, but like I said,” His hand was at her thigh again, then wandering around her hip to rest at her back. “I’m a man of my word.”

“Well, let’s hope so,” She murmured, sliding her hand up his chest and gripping his shirt to pull him to her.

The kisses were deeper this time, all languid strokes and hot huffs of air as they pressed against each another.  Starting to unbutton his shirt, Anna took his bottom lip between her teeth, chuckling in the back of her throat at his breathy moan. His shirt parted, she allowed her hands to wander over his broad chest, her hands pausing at his stomach when she felt his breath hitch, muscles tensing beneath her touch. She let her hands linger at the crop of auburn hair there, just like she’d imagined there would be, the trail of fuzz almost beckoning her hand to slip lower. He let out a grunt as her hand brushed against him, and flipped her round so she was bent over his desk, her skirt still bunched up over her hips, leaving her bare for him. He unbuttoned his trousers to let his cock press against her behind as Anna shivered in anticipation and pushed back against him.

“You want this, don’t you?” He purred, clutching her hips and teasing his length against her slick folds.

“Oh, fuck  _yes_ ,” She whimpered, chest heaving.

“Suppose I’d better give it to you, then,” He murmured, tracing gentle circles into her sides.

“ _Please_ –” She broke off, her words shifting to a moan as he eased inside, filling her completely.

He fucked her hard and fast, his deep thrusts making her arms shake as she braced against the desk; she even thought they would give out on her a number of times when he’d hit a certain spot inside her. Anna heard herself start to gasp the further along she got, shamelessly moaning his name as she rocked back against him. He cursed and reached around to toy with her swollen bud, sending her over the edge in a haze of heat and muddled cries as she felt him empty himself inside of her. Anna collapsed onto the table, her cheek pressing into the polished wood. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she clutched at the desk, not trusting her trembling thighs to support her weight.

Hans was panting heavily behind her as he spoke. “You might – want to take ten minutes or so before you go back to your desk,”

Anna slowly lifted her head and carefully got to her feet, pulling her skirt down as she straightened up. “Y-yes, of course.”

They circled around each other, both rebuttoning their shirts and exchanging smiles at their mirrored actions.

“Um…weren’t you wanting to see Kristoff when you were… _finished_  with me?” She eyed his desk, in complete disarray from their encounter.

“Never mind it, tell him I’ll speak to him tomorrow,” He sat back down at his desk, eyeing the papers scattered across it. “Besides, I’m busy,” He grinned and picked up the crumpled complaint forms. “Looks like I’ve got some shredding to do.”


End file.
